Oxygen concentration in the atmosphere needs to be around 20% of the total air volume for humans to breathe effectively. If the oxygen level decreases, humans face problems such as increase in heart rate, increase in respiration rate, fatigue, emotional upset, nausea, vomiting, etc.
It is observed that the oxygen level drops severely under various scenarios, such as, high altitude, underground places, places with concentrated gathering of people, etc. For activities like mineral excavation, miners need to go inside the mines which are deep underground pocket mostly having very low oxygen level. An example of a place having high concentration of people may be a theater or a movie hall.
Currently, there exist several approaches to detect the oxygen level in a place. However, the existing mechanisms are based on sensors which directly measure the oxygen level in a particular area or place. These sensors need to be spread across a place and placed at appropriate positions so as to get a right value. In many scenarios, like in the case of a mine, numerous such sensors need to be used to and are at times difficult to cover the whole area.
Alternatively, there exist few other mechanisms of detecting worker or person health condition which are indicative of oxygen level in that surrounding. However most of these mechanisms are intrusive in nature. Systems collect physiological parameters of the worker through wired or wireless means and then derive the condition of the person/worker based on such data.